villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Giovanni Bertuccio
Giovanni Bertuccio is one of the Count of Monte Cristo's two henchmen in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, the second being Baptistin. Role in the Story Bertuccio is first seen approaching Albert and Franz in a hotel in Luna, where he invites the two friends to the Count's suite. He is later seen with the Count, describing the three criminals that were supposed to be put to death that day. Appearance As implied by his name, Bertuccio is an African-Italian man who wears sleek-looking black shades. Bertuccio is tall, around the same height as Baptistin, if not a little taller, and he also wears a multi-colored suit that never covers his abs the majority of the time. He also wears a hat on certain occasions. Personality Bertuccio is notoriously loyal to the Count, often acting as his right-hand man the majority of the time, if not all the time, and acting as his personal bodyguard and messenger. Proper and polite, Bertuccio usually addresses certain people with "madame" or "monsieur" and he normally speaks calmly. However, it is this unwavering loyalty to the Count that makes him the most sinister of the Count's cohorts besides Andrea, as he is more than willing to take the life of Albert, a teenager, when ordered to do so just to drive General Morcerf further into madness. Bertuccio also addresses the Count as "Gankutsuou" occasionally, hinting that he may also work for Gankutsuou and not just the Count, although he could've just been referring to the Count himself when he said that, as the Count also goes by that name. It is notable that Bertuccio is sometimes frightened by the Count's insanity, often indicated by widened eyes, and their was even a very brief moment where he was going to try and question the Count's actions. Despite this fear, Bertuccio still manages to follow orders, be they good or evil. It is also notable that the only reason he truly redeemed himself was because the Count was dead, meaning he would've remained evil for as long as the Count was alive. Skills While Bertuccio is not shown to be an expert fencer like Baptistin and the Count, he is still extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat. His main weapon, however, is a gun. Bertuccio is also very skilled with technology, implying that he may be the Count's technical expert. His computer skills seen in certain episodes when the Count wants to monitor Baron Danglars' stocks seems to support this. Gallery Trivia *Bertuccio is the Count's henchman that appears in the ending sequence the most out of all of the Count's underlings. *Of all of the Count's cohorts, only Bertuccio, Andrea, Luigi, and Baptistin and generally be considered villains. However, Bertuccio and Baptistin are the only two henchman who actually redeem themselves by the time the series ends. *Besides the Count himself, Bertuccio is the only villainous character to appear on the soundtrack cover for Gankutsuou. Category:Redeemed Category:Conspirators Category:Anime Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Manga Villains Category:Male